


[Podfic] New Client

by RsCreighton



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Falling In Love, First Meetings, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5622004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen finds a new client for Matt's one-man law firm, and it turns out to be none other than country music star Foggy Nelson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] New Client

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [New Client](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619694) by [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady). 



> Thanks to Vassalady for having blanket permission, also for writing such a cute ficlet! :D SUPER CUTE OMG.
> 
> First (completed) podfic of the New Year ya'll. I'm really looking forward to it! <3 
> 
> Opening song is Blake Sheltons [ "I Found Someone" ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qAc94xiqINo&list=PLNsjggFynu9PncI2m0GHjfsRkRfXlqhe9&index=28)

  
**Title:**   New Client  
**Author:**   Vassalady  
**Reader:**   RsCreighton  
**Length:**   9:03  
**Format:**   MP3, M4B, & Streaming  
**Music:**   Blake Shelton - _I Found Someone_  
**Cover Artist:**   RsCreighton 

[ For mobile streaming, click here! <3 ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Jan%202016/%5bDaredevil%5d%20New%20Client.mp3)

[**Download File MP3**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Jan%202016/%5bDaredevil%5d%20New%20Client.mp3)  
[**Download File M4B**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Jan%202016/%5bDaredevil%5d%20New%20Client.m4b)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
